Titan Tidbits
by NokaNinja
Summary: Short stories/drabbles about daily life in the Titan family. Rated K for now, but rating will change in certain stories. All pairings would be studied, but main ones are BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee, and KF/Jinx
1. Chapter 1

**Titan Tidbits**

**I do not own the Teen Titans, but only wish to write drabbles and take them along for the ride. **

**Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors. **

**Enjoy. **

…**.. **

_**Routine pt1**_

**Despite first impressions that the others may have conjured, settling into team life after the tower was built a full 3 months after the idea of a team was formed was not a picnic. Granted, having some bonding time over battles and pizza did evaporate some of the awkwardness between the budding members, but when the mayor had cut the ribbon in the official ceremony of welcoming the group into Jump City, the conception of 'roommates' finally sunk into the teenagers minds. **

**The first month of living together was awkward to say the least. **

**Clashing of routines was to be expected, and the small tiffs that broke out because of them were also considered. But they held fast, and into the second month a group routine was slowly taking shape. **

**Beastboy would rise first, if only to welcome the sun in a rooster form before slinking off to bed for an hour or two more of sleep. **

**Raven followed, sometimes mediating on the roof as the sun rose before waiting in the common room for breakfast. **

**Robin was in the common room by 7:30 am, whether he was up earlier doing 'secret Robin-leader-type-things' was unknown to the company. **

**Cyborg was making breakfast by 8:00 sharp, usually to make his meat lovers breakfast without the complaints of a certain grass stain. **

**Starfire was up between 8:30-9:00, and always made a few laps around the tower before settling in the common room. **

**Then Beastboy would appear around 9:40 once again, yawning and crusty-eyed, and would challenge Cyborg to a game. **

**All in all, it was comfortable routine and once cemented, it was rarely thrown off balance. **

**Until one spring morning that is…TBC **

…**.. **

_**Late Night **_

**Stirring the warm liquid, Raven felt slightly intrusive in the silence of the kitchen. The microwave blaring 2:09 am in soft blue light, Raven winced when the spoon clinked against the side of her mug. Grabbing a can, a slight fizzing sound broke the silence before it was magiced back to the refrigerator. **

**Holding the mug to her lips, Raven paused in contemplation of returning to her room before enjoying the beverage. But the sweet aroma called her name, and she took a deep sip. Sighing in bliss, the empathy startled when one of the overhead lamps flickered on. **

**Robin blinked, clad in a cotton pajama set with his own mug in hand empty of his power source coffee. Raven blinked back, and somewhere in the back of her mind wondered if their fearless leader ever took his mask off. The seconds passed, before Raven acknowledge him with a tilt of her head, and fast walked out of the common room at a nervous pace. **

**But as Robin filled up his mug with some fresh coffee, a smirk rose to his lips at the image of a wide-eyed Raven with a slight whipped cream moustache from her hot chocolate. He would have to remember to put some more on the shopping list. **

…**.. **

_**Shadow**_

**It was only a matter of time. **

**He had seen the recognition on Cyborg and Beastboy's faces that first night they had met. They knew who he was, or rather, who he used to be connected with. And it wouldn't take long for the two to tell the girls about his old partnership, so they would know as well. **

**It was only a matter of time. **

**Soon there would be questions. Questions about old stories; trying to discern between what the tabloids printed and the truth. Queries about training, weapons, maybe even eating habits. The possibilities were endless. **

**It was only a matter of time. **

**Then he might be swallowed by the looming shadow of his predecessor once again, the very thing he was trying to escape when he came to Jump City. He would be Boy Wonder, the **_**sidekick**_**, once more, and there was barely anything to do about it. **

"**H-Hey Robin? I know we've only been a team for a few weeks now but I was wondering…" **

"**If you want to meet Batman, I'm afraid I can't make it happen. We're not exactly on each other's good sides at the moment." **

"**A-Actually I wanted your autograph. Not that meeting the big guy wouldn't be cool or anything but you've always been a big inspiration to me when I was growing up, as corny as it sounds heh heh." **

**As Robin accepted Beastboy's scrap of paper with slightly trembling hands, his heart got lighter and he couldn't stop the ear splitting grin that wrinkled his mask. **

**After all it was only a matter of time…until someone recognized his talents as a leader. **

…

**So here you have it! First set of drabbles down! I'll try to write either 3 or 4 drabbles in each chapter, while some drabbles have sequels (like **_**Routine pt1) **_**the others would most likely stand alone. I hope you've enjoy reading them.**

**Reviews save kittens. Remember that. **

_**NokaNinja**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titan Tidbits**

**I do not own the Teen Titans, but only wish to write drabbles and take them along for the ride. **

**Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors. **

**Enjoy. **

…**.. **

_**Routine pt2**_

**Beastboy yawned as he slowly sifted through the pile of laundry. His Doom Patrol alarm clock read 5:26 am, and the sun was just past the horizon. After answering the pull of his animal side by welcoming the sun via-rooster, Beastboy had crawled back to his room to sleep til' 9 o' clock. **

**Only to have sleep escape him for nearly half an hour. **

**Tired and cranky, Beastboy supposed the only thing he could do was take a warm shower and hope it would help him catch some z's. Grabbing a sorta-clean towel, the green lad entered the empty halls and walked towards the nearest bathroom. **

_**I guess the only good thing outta this is that I can take an extra-long shower since nobody is up at this hour- **_

**Hydraulic door 'whooshing' open, steam billowing out, and a wet, towel-clad Raven emerged out of the mist. Violet eyes met green, and Beastboy's mouth became dry as the African deserts. **

"**Um…you're up early. If you're gonna take a shower, you might want to wait a bit for some hot water to come back…sorry." **

**A full two minutes passed after the girl's exit when Beastboy finally moved into the bathroom, and twisted the knob until the water was ice-cold. **

…**.. **

_**Color **_

**Smooth chanting was heard by the large bay windows, the incantation the only sound in the common room. All was peaceful with the lull of rain drops pattering steadily on the windows behind her. **

**Until the doors 'whooshed' open. **

"**Maaaaan! Can't believe it starts raining right in the middle of Stankball! Now Cyborg is off to work on the T-Car and Robin and Starfire are going on a date-oh hey Raven- and now I have nothing to do!" **

**Some clinking from the refrigerator. **

"…**You want to play some **_**Mega Monkeys**_** Raven?" The tone used said that he didn't expect a positive answer, but a small part of her was happy that he asked anyway. **

"**I wonder if a rainbow would show after it rains? Hmm, how does that order go again?" He was babbling, but it wasn't as irritating as usual. **_**Must be the weather… **_

"**It was red…? Yeah, it was red-" Dark eyebrows narrowed. **

_**Red for rage. **_

"**-then yellow? No, it was orange then yellow-" **

_**Orange for rude, yellow for wisdom. **_

"_**-**_**and then green, blue-" **

_**Green for bravery, blue for…well…myself. **_

"**-and violet. I think I got all of them. I'm think there's a pink or brown in there somewhere though." **

_**Brown for stubbornness, pink for happiness, and violet for- **_

**A warm scent hit her nose and an indigo eye cracked open to see a hesitant smile and gloved hand offering a mug of hot cocoa. The color of his mug matched her own. **

**A faint fire burned under Raven's cheeks as she sipped the beverage, and a faint sigh echoed in her head. **

…_**I'll let violet go unnamed. If not for a little while longer.**_

…**.. **

_**Pie **_

**The moment of silence was longer that Starfire thought it would be. Realizing that her fingers were twirling her hair, the princess clamped her hands behind her back and smiled wider at the Boy Wonder. **

"**Wow Star…this looks great! You really made this by hand?" **

**The disbelief coating his words made her stomachs clench, but she nodded; glancing at her shoes for a few moments before stating softly: **

"**I am in need of a 'taste tester'." **

**Robin hid it well, but the young woman still saw the slight grimace at her words. Starfire knew that her cooking didn't normally go well, but she had been taking classes and felt confident to try something the human stomach could handle. **

**So here she was, trying not to take it too personally when Robin gently prodded the dessert with the provided fork with a seriousness that someone would have with a ticking bomb. **

**Grinning so hard that her cheeks ached, Starfire's breath caught when Robin carved out a bite. **

**Another tense pause surrounded the two, before Robin took a small breath and closed his mouth around the fork. **

**His face betrayed nothing as he chewed, slowly, on the morsel. Starfire hovered nervously, eyes glued to his face for any sort of reaction and her hands whipping up to curl the red tendrils around her fingers. **

**After what seemed like centuries of waiting, Robin looked at the alien and smiled. **

"**I'd never thought I'd eat another pie after the Mother Mae Eye fiasco, but this rhubarb pie was tasty Starfire. Great job." **

**Feeling her heart soar and lips form a real thousand-watt smile, Starfire snatched up Robin in a brief hug before hunting down the rest of her teammates to show off her victory; the faintly burnt pie resting securely between her hands.**

…

**Second chapter down folks and more ideas to come! If any readers have any drabble suggestions, word prompts, or crack ideas for future chappies, **_**please**_** feel free to leave it in a review. And a Happy 4****th**** of July to everybody! **

_**NokaNinja**_


End file.
